The Adventures of Batman and Robin
by Boreanaz
Summary: TerryBruce SLASH set after Batman Beyond: The Return of the Joker. A visitor to Wayne Manor forces Terry to come to terms with his feelings for Bruce. WARNING Because of JLU this is now considered INCEST, though I wrote it before that episode.
1. Robin Nightwing Dick

Terry drove back to the cave yawning, having had one of the longest and most tiring nights of his life as Batman and wanting desperately to crash in one of Bruce's extra bedrooms. He had just gotten out of the Batmobile, ripped off his mask, and was getting ready to call out for Bruce, when he heard laughter.  
  
Laughter.  
  
From _Bruce_.  
  
He stood back and listened.  
  
"She told me if I didn't come and check on you she was going to have all my old records brought up and put me in prison for a few months to straighten me out."  
  
Bruce was laughing and he had to catch his breath. "Well, I see that you still take threats seriously. As always."  
  
"Of course, old man. Your strays all learn their lessons sooner or later."  
  
Bruce made a noise of agreement. "Some faster than others."  
  
Terry peeked around the corner and nearly yelped when he saw a man about ten years younger than Bruce with his hand on the back of Bruce's chair and staring right at him.  
  
"Speaking of strays," the stranger said, smiling.  
  
Bruce turned his chair. "Terry. We heard you the minute you came in."  
  
The stranger grinned. "They sure don't make Batmen like they use to, eh?"  
  
Terry glared. "I wasn't sure if I should..."  
  
The stranger held out his hand. "Always assume you should. Someone taught me that a long time ago. Name's Grayson."  
  
Terry took his hand, the name clicking instantly. "Nightwing."  
  
Dick started, surprised. "Most people call me Dick. But that's good enough, I s'pose. Bruce has been telling me all about you."  
  
Terry watched him warily, still on offensive. This was the man who didn't even call Bruce when he was sick, didn't even acknowledge the coming of the Joker, or Tim Drake's ordeal as the Joker until now, eight months later.  
  
And here was Bruce, laughing like they were old friends.  
  
He watched Dick's hand on the back of Bruce's chair, resisting the urge to reach out and touch his skin.  
  
More than friends, maybe.  
  
"That's funny. He never told me anything about you."  
  
Bruce's eyes were stern but Terry ignored them while Dick laughed. "Bruce hasn't held me in high regard for some time. But thanks to all that's happened, things are different now."  
  
"I can see that. Well I'm slagged. I'm gonna go crash. 'Night."  
  
Both men called out, "Goodnight," and Terry dragged himself up the stairs, desperately trying not to look back. Ace followed him, whining.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel, boy."  
  
The morning was the same. Except he found himself wanting to push them apart, wishing for stories to share that he could leave Dick out of.  
  
But there were no stories worth sharing. Most of them were depressing as hell.  
  
After about an hour of "The Adventures of Batman and Robin" he got up from the table, ignoring the calls after him and going back to bed.  
  
Bruce was there when he woke, sitting on the edge of the bed quietly waiting for an explanation.  
  
Terry decided not to give one, throwing back the sheet that covered him and heading for the door. Bruce's arm shot out and blocked his path. "Tell me."  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just..."  
  
"Dick and I...if we were alienating you, I apologize. We haven't spoken in years and we had a lot to discuss."  
  
Terry scoffed.  
  
"We didn't mean to..."  
  
"Can I get by?"  
  
Bruce let him by and sighed at his retreating form, closing his eyes as he watched the younger man run down the stairs.  
  
"Reminds me of someone I used to know."  
  
Bruce coughed. "Dick..."  
  
A hand on his shoulder stopped him. "He's me, Bruce. Well, not exactly me but he...he's very similar. I used to pout over the women and he's...well at least he has a legitimate reason."  
  
Bruce turned. "Terry is seventeen."  
  
Dick smiled. "When did I leave, old man? I was eighteen when I walked out of here because you couldn't give me what I wanted."  
  
Bruce swallowed. "Terry doesn't...I'm seventy-four years old, Dick. Not thirty."  
  
Dick patted his shoulder. "Sure, Batman. Sure."

()()()()()()()()

He didn't show up to Bruce's the next day.  
  
Or the day after.  
  
He stopped going out at night, even after rampant reports of robbery, rape, and murder.  
  
But Bruce didn't call.  
  
It was two weeks before he got any response whatsoever and it wasn't Bruce. It was him.  
  
Robin. Nightwing. _Dick_.  
  
Terry opened the door with an icy smile on his face. "Nightwing."  
  
Dick smiled warmly. "Hey kid. Mind if we talk?"  
  
Terry stepped aside and let him through, closing the door, glad that his mother wasn't home. "So..."  
  
Dick walked past him and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Terry to tag along.  
  
He sat down at the table, leaning back on his hands and smiling. "I know what you're doin' kid, and it ain't gonna work."  
  
"What're you..."  
  
"Believe me, I've been there. Late nights watching him come out of limousines with blonde bimbos on his arm, wanting more than I was getting, waiting, wishing...I've been there."  
  
Terry glared. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Dick smiled. "I'm sure you don't. But you have an advantage over me, Terry. He sees you as an equal, he trusted you enough to let you take up the cape and cowl."  
  
Terry turned away, walking to the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Tell me I'm crazy, kid, and I'll drop all of it."  
  
Terry sighed. "He's...he doesn't see me like that."  
  
"No? Do you want to know what it's been like living in that house the last two weeks, being barked and glared at, seeing him scowl over the costume that hangs waiting for your return? The endless hours of pacing the halls, the constant tip, tip, of his cane keeping me up all night?"  
  
Terry looked over his shoulder. "Is he ok? Has he been taking his pills and his," he hung his head and stared at the dark liquid in his mug, "...I don't know what to do. I can't...he won't."  
  
A hand came to his shoulder and he looked up, surprised to see Dick grinning. "I know."


	2. Out with the Old

Terry took a deep breath and walked down the steps, trying to calm the sound of his beating heart. Dick was down already, wanting it to be a surprise when Terry appeared and wanting everything to seem the same between them as it had been since his hiatus.  
  
His footsteps caused both older men to turn and look to the stairs and Bruce's face showed no sign of relief or anger, just cold indifference. "Terry."  
  
Dick smiled. "Hey kid. Long time, no see."  
  
Terry managed a weak smile. "Yeah. I was...a little...."  
  
"Petulant? Stubborn? Invidious?" Bruce mumbled, now glancing at the screen and pressing a few buttons on various cameras around the city.  
  
"Well I know stubborn, and I'm sure I was those other ones too. Look Bruce I..."  
  
Bruce stood, his cane wobbling as he strode across the room towards his cases of costumes without a word. Dick coughed. "Bruce."  
  
"Terry, I think you have somewhere to be?"  
  
Terry looked at Dick, then at Bruce's back. He frowned. "Yeah, I...yeah, let me go change."  
  
Dick watched him leave and waited a moment before whispering, "You couldn't just acknowledge his mistake and make it seem like you gave even a little care about him being back? Why couldn't you just..."  
  
Bruce turned the chair and his eyes were ice boring into Dick's. "Because I know you, Dick. I see you in other people and I know when you've taught someone to act like you. I am not about to sit and watch you throw your influence onto Terry because unlike many others I know, _you_ are the _last_ person I would want to rub off on any apprentice of mine."  
  
Dick didn't look away. "You didn't used to think that way."  
  
"That was _before_."  
  
"Bruce..."  
  
Bruce turned his chair back and Dick was about to continue his argument when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Terry in all his glory, a Batman to behold. Terry looked at him, then at Bruce, and then at him before turning and leaving without a word.  
  
Dick's fists clenched in anger. He may be over sixty years old, but he felt like he could punch through a brick wall. Both men heard the familiar sound of an engine and Terry was gone, a link suddenly springing to life on the screen in front of Bruce's eyes and Terry's cold, indifferent voice calling out, "Batman out."  
  
Bruce pressed a button and mumbled, "Vigilance, Batman, is the value of a strong leader."  
  
The other link was eerily quiet and Dick knew it would be for the rest of the night, even if Terry were attacked by three thousand Gila monsters and lost a hand in the process. He wasn't about to lay himself out to Bruce.  
  
"I hope you're enjoying your new position, Bruce. I really do. And for the record," he walked in front of the screen and Bruce looked up at him, "I _didn't_ tell Terry to say a damn thing. The kid was himself and he," Dick smiled, "Forget it. Goodnight _Mister_ Wayne. I've gotta call Babs and tell her she owes me a hundred dollars."  
  
He strode off, feeling twenty again, and feeling the freedom of Nightwing in his bones; and the like the night he left Robin behind: He didn't look back.  
  
He sat in the food court watching people walk past and remembering what it was like to be one of them.  
  
The young.  
  
Happy go-lucky in their naiveté, not knowing what was ahead of them and thinking they had every right to whatever they desired. "You know, from where I'm standing, this technically makes you a dirty, old man."  
  
Dick looked up and smiled at Terry standing with a bag over one shoulder but without a smile. "If I were here for that reason, I would've brought my binoculars."  
  
That got a smile and Dick felt a stir somewhere he pretended not to, realizing suddenly Bruce's protectiveness over this kid. Terry smiled openly now but didn't sit next to him, instead noticing his briefcase beside him. "That's pretty schway. Are you like, rich or something?"  
  
Dick scoffed. "Or something. Bruce gave a little severance pay to all of us former...'apprentices'...and I started a little company called Knight, Inc. We...."  
  
Terry sat next to him now. "...make self-defense weapons for the average consumer! I...," he blushed, "...I've seen the commercial."  
  
Dick laughed some and was about to go into a company rant when a feminine voice called out, "Terry! I've been looking everywhere you...oh. Hi."  
  
She was pretty, Dick saw, but she wasn't permanent and definitely had no idea who he was or why Terry would be talking to him. Dick looked at Terry, who blinked before coughing a little. "Oh, yeah. Um, Dana Tan this is Dick Grayson. Dick, Dana."  
  
Dick held out his hand and the girl shook it, bewildered. "Um, hi. Terry, are we...?"  
  
Terry stood and straightened himself. "Yeah, sure. Hey, I'm gonna stop by and check on Mister Wayne later but...."  
  
Dick's eyes darkened. "I'm not staying there anymore."  
  
Terry's eyes widened a split second before recovering. "Oh. Well, I'll see ya then?"  
  
Dick raised a hand in wave. "See ya."  
  
He watched both teens disappear and remembered what it was like juggling women, work, and his real job at night back at Terry's age. None of them stuck around and he was almost half glad for the twist of jealousy that rose up as Terry put his arm around his girlfriend's neck.  
  
Like he was entitled to something more, from either Terry or...Bruce.  
  
He blinked, eyes a little panicked at his sudden revelation. Luckily before he could ponder further his phone rang.  
  
It was Babs. "Babs, dear. Lovely to view you."  
  
Her smiling face came from the tiny screen. "Keeping out of trouble? Did you try and...."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I have enough trouble handling Bruce and the kid. There's definitely not way I'd let myself be humiliated along the way."  
  
"Dick, what...."  
  
"I'm gonna stop by the precinct later, doll. Okay?"  
  
She frowned. "Okay. Is Terry all right?"  
  
Dick sighed. "I think so."  
  
The phone made a beep, which meant call waiting, and suddenly a name flashed across the screen above Babs' hair: WAYNE, BRUCE 219-455-3432-5533 ACCEPT?  
  
Dick hit DECLINE and heard the disconnection through his eardrums. "Later, doll, all right? I need to get into quiet territory for a while. Hone my skills."  
  
Babs' throaty laughter answered him. "You do that. Maybe I'll join you."  
  
"Maybe. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
click.  
  
He sat at the computer console in fifth period, typing like a mad man and printing everything he could find. It wasn't long before Max found him and leaned over his shoulder to read. "Flying Graysons dead, leave behind one son. Someone we know?"  
  
Terry didn't answer and went ahead to the next page, seeing a continuing story throughout the next four issues of the Gotham Gazette.  
  
"I met Bruce's partner."  
  
Max blinked. "His _partner_? As in....Robin the..."  
  
"First. Yeah."  
  
"He cute?"  
  
Terry laughed, looking over his shoulder at her. "Well for one thing he's sixty and for another..._yeah_."  
  
Max giggled into his neck and he blushed. "Terry likes old, rich sugar daddies. I'm gonna tell Dana."  
  
Terry held out his left hand and inside was a silver ring with a purple stone. "Dana already knows."  
  
Max's eyes widened comically and she sat down beside him open-mouthed.  
  
He sighed, putting the ring down on the table. "She...we saw Dick, earlier, at the mall. She asked me who he was and I told her someone I met through Mister Wayne and she got all huffy and started to saw he was 'creepy' and she didn't get why I hung around Mister Wayne all the time because she knew it wasn't just because he needed me and I..." he swallowed, "I got mad and avoided answering, and she just said, 'If I didn't know any better I'd think you like, had a thing for him or something, but he's like a hundred' and I just stared at her and she...she called me a freak and threw this and...yeah."  
  
He went back to the screen and Max swallowed, coming back to herself. "Do you think she'll tell?"  
  
"And risk it getting around the school that she dumped her ex because he was in love with a seventy-four year old rich billionaire? Doubtful."  
  
Max picked up the ring, turning it in her hands. "Love, Ter? You've never said that before."  
  
Terry paused, looked at her a little painfully and whispered, "Yeah,I know," before clicking PRINT one more time.  
  



	3. Benefactors and Batmen

"Did you know Terry found Bruce and not the other way around?" Dick commented, chewing on his salad and signaling to the waiter across the room for more wine.  
  
Barbara Gordon eyed him suspiciously, eyes narrowing in thought. "Dick."  
  
"Can't get any decent waiters around here."  
  
"Dick, look at me."  
  
Dick paused, looked at her, and she sighed, covering her face with one hand. "Jesus, I can't believe it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not you too."  
  
"What are you...?"  
  
She lifted her hand and eyed him, amused. "You've been talking about Terry for the last forty-five minutes. I think I know more about him now than his own mother does."  
  
Dick looked at his food, stabbing a tomato and chewing it without looking up. "So?"  
  
"You're enthralled with him, Grayson. I can see it. First Bruce, now you. The kid's seventeen...you're both nearly eighty...."  
  
He glared at her. "I'm _sixty_-one."  
  
"Even so."  
  
Dick ran a hand through his hair, nearly all gray save for a sliver or three of black all around. "He'll be eighteen in March."  
  
Barbara laughed, long and loud. "You...I can't...oh god, Dick, you're...you're out of your element! He's a kid, he...."  
  
Dick sighed, burying his head in his hands. "He has a thing for Bruce."  
  
Barbara took a piece of bread and dipped it in her soup, chewing. "I know."  
  
"Bruce is _seventy-four_."  
  
She grinned. "I _know_."  
  
"You're saying _I'm_ too old and Bruce is..._way_ older."  
  
"I'm just..."  
  
A phone rang, interrupting them both. It was Barbara's. She flipped it open and saw Bruce Wayne staring back at her. "Bruce," she looked up at Dick, "Hello."  
  
"Hello Commissioner. I just thought I'd inform you that there is a robbery on state and tenth, and currently more than one Joker is all over Batman."  
  
Dick stood and Barbara coughed. "Thank you, Bruce."  
  
Bruce said nothing and the screen went black.  
  
Dick waved over a waiter and paid the check, pulling on Barbara's arm to get out of the restaurant. "C'mon we..."  
  
She stopped him on the sidewalk. "Dick."  
  
"Barb we need..."  
  
"Dick, stop."  
  
He stopped, looked at her, and sighed. "God, look at me. My heart's going a mile a minute. I...all I heard was his voice, and Batman and I..."  
  
She squeezed his arm. "C'mon, I'll take you back."  
  
Dick shook his head. "No, I've got somewhere else I need to be."  
  
Barbara saw the look in his eyes and sighed, but said nothing.

* * *

Two men paced outside a bedroom door, both lost in similar thought.  
  
It took a well-timed cough to bring them back to themselves. "_Gentlemen_."  
  
"Is he alright?" Bruce asked, his voice hoarse from yelling.  
  
The doctor (a discreet war medicine medic that had been on Bruce's payroll for the last half year) smiled at Bruce. "He'll be fine. His injuries were not severe, but they were serious and he will be bedridden for the remainder of the week," he eyed Dick and then Bruce again, "He's awake, if you'd like to see him. He was asking for you."  
  
Dick fought to resist the urge to ask who the doctor was referring to, but did anyway.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bruce? I assumed he meant Mister Wayne."  
  
Bruce stepped forward, the loud "tap, tap" of his cane echoing off the empty hall as Dick watched him disappear. Closing the door after himself, Bruce walked into the bedroom and called out, "Terry, are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, I...I'm not sure I'm up for sleep yet."  
  
When Bruce saw him he winced a bit but recovered it in a sigh. "You should've gotten out when I told you to."  
  
Terry smiled. "Nice to know you were worried about me."  
  
Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, not replying. He let out a breath and whispered, "Maybe this arrangement needs to be...rethought."  
  
Terry's face fell and he swallowed, looking away from Bruce and answering hoarsely, "I thought that...you...I thought you thought I was doing...."  
  
"Terry, you were. _Are_. But tonight was an example of why I think a few more years of training and...."  
  
Terry glared at the wall with anger written across his face as he whispered icily, "You mean, harden my heart like you and let people die to save my own ass, Bruce?" he looked into Bruce's eyes, "You would have never let those people die, but you would have let those Jokers fall to save someone else. I...I took that Joker girl's hand and...."  
  
"You're alive. That's all that matters."  
  
Terry's fists clenched and he mumbled, "I guess so."  
  
"Now, I think I'll leave you to sleep."  
  
Terry listened to him leave before he whispered, "You can't get rid of me now, old man. It's been..."  
  
The door cracked open a bit and Dick stuck his head in. "Busy, kid?"  
  
He shook his head and closed his eyes, sighing. "Nope."  
  
The noises of Bruce's cane are replaced by Dick's shuffling as he sat on the bed and put a hand on Terry's knee.  
  
Terry opened his eyes. "He's firing me."  
  
Dick blinked. "No."  
  
"He is. He said..."  
  
Dick's suddenly reminded of Bruce telling him his Robin days are over and being rebuffed when he tried to tell Bruce he loved him. He pushed thoughts of himself away and looked at Terry. "Bruce _needs_ you, kid," he smiled, "More than he knows. He's not letting you out of his life even if he makes you give back the suit."  
  
Terry glared, tears stinging his eyes. "I don't care about _that_. I....I need this, Dick. If he takes it away from me..."  
  
Dick put his hand on Terry's arm and Terry's eyes widened in surprise. "If that happens, I promise I will help you in any way I can."  
  
The hidden message behind that statement spoke volumes and both men were silent for a while before the door opened.  
  
The familiar tap of Bruce's cane brought both men to attention. Dick let go of Terry and stood, staring at Bruce who looked angrier than Dick or Terry had ever seen.  
  
"Terry, your mother called and I've told her I need you to stay overnight."  
  
Terry nodded, looking down at his hands. "Okay."  
  
Bruce's eyes didn't soften while they bore down on the teen and Terry didn't have to look up to feel the chastisement. "You need to get your sleep."  
  
Terry looked at Dick, who was glaring back at Bruce with equal intensity.  
  
Dick turned to smile at him. "I'm sure Bruce is right. Goodnight kid."  
  
Terry smiled some, but most of the fight had gone out of him. "Goodnight."  
  
Bruce mumbled something that Terry guessed might have been the same, shuffling his way out of the room, with Dick close behind. Once it was quiet Terry closed his eyes and tried to put his mind around what had just happened.  
  
Dick wanted to be his "benefactor" if Bruce decided to decline the offer.  
  
Whether or not there were other motives in the offer, Terry couldn't help but feel relieved and a little flattered. He settled into the pillows behind him, smiling.  
  
At least someone still had some faith in him.


	4. Staking Claim

Dick and Bruce waited until they were down the stairs and inside the cave before either of them spoke. Dick decided to go first, but once the decision was in his head he couldn't think of a thing to say.

He was leaning on the computer and Bruce was sitting in the chair in front of it, his hands folded and his eyes examining them with more interest than was necessary.  
  
"He's seventeen," came the whisper, and it was from Bruce.  
  
Dick gripped the edge and kept his eyes on Bruce's hands. "I know, Bruce."  
  
"_Seventeen_, Dick. Not twenty-seven, not twenty-one, not even _twenty_," he wrung his hands together and looked at Dick then with a glare.  
  
Dick felt it, but didn't look up. He knew what Bruce wanted to hear. "I...."  
  
"If you lay as much as a _hand_ on him, Dick, I'll kill you."  
  
Dick looked up then, with wide eyes.  
  
Bruce didn't look away.  
  
Dick swallowed. "I already have."  
  
Bruce's eyes narrowed and his lips curled into an angry smile. "You know what I mean."  
  
Dick tried to remind himself that he was an old man now, an adult, and shouldn't be frightened of the look Bruce refused to stop giving him. "You have no right to..."  
  
"I have every right, seeing as how I found him first."  
  
Dick made a noise that sounded like more of a choked cough than the laugh he'd intended and then shouted, "_WHAT_? You've been running from the kid every chance you could get and now you're sitting here telling me you have some sort of claim on him? What the hell, Bruce?"  
  
Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Did I stutter?"  
  
Before Dick could shout more there was a ring and a screen popped up to reveal Barbara Gordon, looking amused. "Bruce, I didn't think you would answer."  
  
Bruce smiled. "Just your luck."  
  
Dick scowled, feeling like a whiny nineteen year-old but not at all caring. He had a suspicion that Barbara's call had not been coincidental, not with that knowing smile in her eyes. Not that he could prove it nor would make any difference to the situation.  
  
Bruce finished off his call and told Babs he'd call her sometime the night morning to tell her of Terry's condition and once the screen was blank Bruce stood and stared Dick down. "You can see yourself out?"

Dick opened his mouth to reply but Bruce turned his back, leaving no room for discussion.  
  
He may not be one of Bruce's "family" anymore, but he still respected him enough to let him end a fight.

* * *

The doctor came again a few days later, checking Terry over much more thoroughly and explaining that he'd broken his ribs in several places and possibly sprained his ankle.  
  
"You'll need to stay abed for at least two weeks, if not more," he said to Terry while Bruce stood in the doorway. The doctor looked at Bruce, "I do wish he could be brought to the hospital Mr. Wayne. He..."  
  
"That will be all, doctor."  
  
The doctor, whose name Terry had never been told, nodded once and left the room. Terry was sure he was being paid handsomely for his little house calls and money was enough to put all ideas of "hospitals" out of his mind.  
  
Terry turned and looked at Bruce, smiling. "What now?"  
  
Bruce sighed. "I have no idea. The only logical option would be to feign my own grave injury and inform your mother of an extended stay, or adopt you," he smirked, "I'm still not clear which would be the preferred course of action."  
  
Terry grinned. "Adopt me? Does that include a car, 500,000 creds, and some new schway designer clothes for my trouble?"  
  
"If you're good."  
  
"Oh, I can be _real_ good if I know I'll get rewards after," Terry answered. When he suddenly realized what he just said and implied his cheeks burned, "Er...um...you know what I mean."  
  
He looked at the comforter that covered him and heard Bruce's cane tapping towards him, but didn't look up until Bruce sat and lifted Terry's chin up so their eyes met.  
  
"Know this: Dick Grayson has spent the last twenty years of his life regretting every decision he has ever made. When he was young he thought he was in love with me and I ignored every offer he ever made in that respect."  
  
Terry swallowed. "Bruce I just..."  
  
Bruce cut him off. "Know this: Dick Grayson spent the last four years he resided in this house wishing he was something he was not. It was not until he had left my care that I came to respect him as a man."  
  
Terry reverted his eyes.  
  
"Look at me, McGinnis," Terry's crystal blue eyes met his with dread and Bruce whispered, "Know this: _You_ are _not_ Dick Grayson," before pressing his lips to Terry's.  
  
He was so surprised that it took Terry a minute to respond. Bruce's hand was on the back of his head and Terry put a hand on Bruce's cheek, deepening their kiss considerably.  
  
Terry moved to get closer and winced, causing Bruce to pull back. "I didn't...did I hurt you?" he whispered looking worried.  
  
Terry leaned back and let out his breath in a hiss. "No, you didn't do anything, it was me. I just...need to not move for a second."  
  
He closed his eyes and let out another long, exhausted breath.  
  
There was a movement on the bed. Terry's eyes shot open just as Bruce made to move and he grabbed his hand, keeping him there. "Stay."  
  
Bruce licked at his mouth. "Okay."  
  
Terry smiled. "Okay."  
  
Terry sighed and closed his eyes again, squeezing Bruce's hand. He fell asleep that way and Bruce watched over him for four hours before succumbing to sleep as well, his head on the edge of the bed. 


	5. 57 Years, Not 60

A/N: Hopefully people will still remember this story exists because I did enjoy writing this last part, even if it seems a little fast. Thanks to anyone who has read and reviewed. I hope this isn't my last BB story, but I fear it may be.

There was so much she had to learn about him now, but it still felt like he hadn't changed.

He was still as hotheaded and stubborn as always, drank coffee at absurd hours of the night, and still had a spot in his heart for every single person he had ever laid eyes on.

Currently he was using many of his characteristics to the extreme, including the hotheadedness and coffee drinking, but also mumbling about 'stupid Batman' and being 'a grown man'. And he was doing it all in the comfort of her living room, watching infomercials without the sound on.

Barbara leaned against the wall behind the couch where he lay, smiling to herself. If she was honest with herself, she could admit to still being a little in love with him.

But she rarely was honest with herself anymore about many things, her past being one of them, and Dick was a blind spot that suddenly seemed so clear now that he was back in Gotham again.

"I think it's time for bed, Robin."

Dick turned his head and looked at her with a smile. "Hi."

She smiled. "It's three in the morning, Dick. You may have a Fortune 500 company that makes millions every time you blink, but some of us have to be at work in four hours."

"I'm..."

"You're mumbling to yourself and hating Bruce, obviously."

He did his best not to pout, but she could see it coming. It was just like it used to be, with Dick resenting Bruce not spending time with him when someone new was in the way. Barbara walked over to the couch and pushed his feet off, sitting down beside him.

"Babs..."

"Lord, don't call me that. I'm not," she saw the look he gave her and sighed, "I'm just not that person anymore, Dick. I'm a policeman. I..."

Dick scooted closer to her and she to him, sighing into the familiar warmth.

Sam was asleep upstairs above them, oblivious to the danger he'd allowed in his home and the effect it was having on his wife.

She wouldn't let him know.

"I..."

"He's seventeen, Dick."

He licked his lips and whispered, "So was I, once."

"And look what you turned out like. You think if you'd actually gotten into a relationship with Bruce that something _good_ would have happened out of it? That somehow you'd be happier?"

His hands were clenched into fists and she could see him struggling not to answer. Taking one of his hands in hers she whispered, "Stop thinking about what-ifs. It's not worth the pain, believe me."

Dick looked at her, surprised, and she kept her face a mask of indifference even as a tear slid down her cheek. He put his arm around her and she closed her eyes.

"I spent seven years praying, hoping that he would change his mind," she whispered softly, "...and it never happened. You did the same for half your life before you got away."

"Terry..."

Barb looked at him sharply. "Terry _isn't _like you and I. He's been in that suit. He understands the power, the privilege, hell, even the pain. And he embraces it."

"I don't think I can just leave, Barb."

She sighed. "I know. Why do you think _I'm _still here?"

* * *

When he woke up hours later Terry knew that he was not alone. Warmth on the back of his neck, labored and uneven breathing echoing in his ears and the eerie feeling of a hand on his knee alerted him to the fact. 

Then he remembered.

_Bruce kissed him._

Terry smiled and leaned back into Bruce, looking over his shoulder. The older man was sound asleep at his back, having obviously fallen asleep after staying as Terry asked.

How'd he get into the bed?

That was weird. Terry didn't imagine Bruce indulging in such impulses on his own except maybe after long hours of, "Please? Please? Please?" from Terry himself. Maybe he'd finally given into temptation for once.

Terry sighed and lay on his back, causing Bruce to move and turn away from him. He frowned. "He is used to sleeping alone," came the answer, scaring the hell out of him.

Dick Grayson sat calmly in an armchair by the bed, the same armchair that Bruce himself had vacated to climb into bed with Terry. He stared at Terry without humor or even warmth, which made him instantly wary.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I'm ex-vigilante, kid. What you should be asking is why I haven't called the police yet?"

Terry's eyes widened and he looked down at himself: half clothed, bandaged,and underage. Then he looked at Bruce.

"From here, things don't look very good for Bruce."

"It isn't..."

Dick laughed, causing Terry to look up and glare at him. Dick smiled.

"I know it's not _exactly_ how it looks, Terry. But it will be."

"I was hurt and Bruce..."

Dick looked at Bruce. "Is a very attentive employer? Yes, I know that myself."

Terry continued to glare at him. "Nothing happened."

"I know, Terry. But both you and I know that something did, judging on your close quarters with Bruce. Did he finally give in to temptation and steal a kiss?"

From next to him Bruce rolled over onto his stomach and Terry bit his lip to keep from waking him. He looked so peaceful.

"It may seem that I'm the bad person here, Terry. But honestly I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Terry didn't look away from Bruce, feeling tears come on.

Then, amazingly, Bruce opened his eyes. Terry tried not to show his surprise.

"Both Bruce and I have been at an impasse the last week over you and you're an underage boy. You have no clue what the choice you're making will entail."

Bruce smiled at him and Terry fought the urge to smile back.

He'd been awake the entire time. Terry knew that now.

"Terry, look at me."

Terry looked at him.

Dick smiled. "Bruce, you can stop pretending to be asleep now."

Bruce rolled over again, onto his back and then slowly sat up, wincing and looking at Dick. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to be sure things were all right. Terry isn't exactly..."

Bruce glared at him. "Terry is more capable than anyone gives him credit for. He is also very strong. When he makes a decision he _knows_ that is what is truly best for him. No matter how many _others_ try to turn him around."

Terry frowned, not sure what they were talking about. Had Bruce heard Dick say he'd help him? Or was he talking about something else? Terry remembered Dick's hand on his arm and swallowed.

Okay, so maybe he did understand.

Dick grinned, nearly laughing. "I haven't seen you this lively in years, Batman. Is this all it took to get you back? A little R & R with a new partner and suddenly you're twenty-six again."

Bruce didn't smile. "Are you through? Or is Barbara on her with the squad car?"

Dick stood up, grinning still. "No, I think I'm fairly sure of what's going on, now."

Dick looked Terry over, licking his lips and then shook his head at Bruce. "You catch all the breaks, Bruce. You may not believe it, but you do."

Bruce didn't say a word, only gave him an impending glare.

"And Terry," Dick smiled as he said this, standing up and stretching out his back with a snap, "be glad for your youth, kid. Because sooner or later," he looked at Bruce knowingly, "It'll catch up to you. Especially if your partner is 60 years older than you."

Terry blushed and bit his lip to keep from replying with, '57 years not 60.'

_Oh man. _

_Fifty-seven years. _

_More than both his parents' ages, his and his brother's combined. _

Dick shook his head at Terry and smiled still at Bruce, who indifferently stared back. "Take care, old man."

The door closed behind him and Terry heard Bruce let out a laugh. A real one too, like the one he'd heard him use when laughing with Dick not two weeks before.

He stared at Bruce and Bruce smiled at him. "Well McGinnis, that was close wasn't it?"

Terry smiled. "Totally. I was about ready to freak out when he talked about calling the police."

Bruce sighed and lay back on the bed, propping pillows behind his back and closing his eyes. "That is where the two of us are different, Terry. I never for a moment believed Dick would call the police."

"Why?"

"Well..."

Terry nervously scooted closer to him and Bruce grabbed his leg, pulling Terry down on top of him. Terry laughed and Bruce reached out with his fingertips and traced the line of Terry's jaw before kissing him softly.

"There was something I knew that you didn't."

Terry smiled. "Oh yeah?"

Bruce nodded and kissed him again, making Terry sigh. "You see...I fell asleep with my head on the end of the bed...but woke up in it."

Terry raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Bruce laid Terry's head on his chest and the younger man complied, closing his eyes and letting Bruce pet his head. "So that means, McGinnis, that someone put me here."

Terry's eyes snapped open. "Really?"

"Truly."

Terry grinned up at him. "That's pretty schway."

Bruce looked more pleased than Terry had ever seen him look before. He kissed him and Bruce smiled. "Indeed."

_FIN_


End file.
